


Toshi + Friends

by femmesteve



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sexual Torture, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Edo’s two princes of sadism put their heads together in order to break the mind of their beloved demon vice-commander.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2 parter. I just wanted smut.

“You have to rub your finger against that spot more,” Okita said, “Like this, boss,”

Hijikata screamed as Okita began to inch his finger inside of him, squirming alongside Gintoki’s. The younger man pressed his finger upward and began to rub in tight circles, smirking as Hijikata’s legs began to tremble violently. Hijikata’s face was wrecked, eyes red from crying and his chin wet with spit. His feelings of betrayal and rage had melted away hours ago, leaving him a compliant and fucked out mess. His cock jerked as he came for the fifth time, but he was dry. 

“Ah, you love to be stuffed like this, don’t you?” Okita murmured, leaning up to lick over Hijikata’s open mouth, “We’ve played with you for hours, and yet you’re still like this..”

“I can’t stay awake,” Hijikata whined, voice hoarse. 

“You can go to sleep,” Gintoki said, brushing Hijikata’s hair out his face and giving him a false sense of comfort, “We’ll just keep using you, though.”

“Don’t you want to wake up with all of your holes filled, Hijikata-san?” Okita purred. 

Hijikata’s lip trembled as he fought to glare at his subordinate through blurry eyes, “Untie me,” He sniffed, “It huuurts.”

Gintoki barked out a cruel laugh, startling both Okita and Hijikata, “Now, now, Sougo! Isn’t the demon vice-chief so much prettier like this? Whining like a dog. Not so tough now, huh?” 

Okita grinned, “Hey, give us a bark, puppy,” He teased, wrapping a hand around Hijikata’s abused cock. 

Hijikata’s whole body jerked and he writhed, trying to escape Okita’s hand. It felt like his dick was on fire, rubbed raw by fabric and skin. He sobbed, hips arching involuntarily into the touch. 

“Bark, bitch,” Gintoki hissed, thrusting three of his fingers deep inside of the man, gritting his teeth as he fought to hold himself back. 

“Ahhh- I-,” Hijikata’s toes curled painfully as he threw his head to the side and emitted a noise similar to a bark. 

Okita licked his lips and took Hijikata’s face into both of his hands, “Good job, puppy,” He cooed, pushing his tongue into his superior’s mouth. Hijikata’s tongue swiped the pill that was resting on Okita’s tongue, chewing obediently. 

“Sleep now,” Okita said softly, “We’re going to hurt you more when you wake up..”


	2. Chapter 2

Hijikata could never recall ever being so numb. So used and tired, half awake but still fighting. Hard weeks at the dojo when he was younger paled in comparison to this. Bloody fights that lasted for hours in his present line of work seemed like child’s play. Sleep came like a blessing to him at exactly the right time, gifted of course by his captors. 

He should have known that upon awakening, similar torture awaited him. Yet, he still gasped in shock and curled his toes in new pleasure as a warm softness caressed his insides. Pressing against that point inside of him that made his back bow up. 

“Feels good, huh, sleeping beauty?” Okita cooed inside of his ear, “He practiced all night...” 

Hijikata’s eyes focused in on where Gintoki’s face was inches from his own. His silver hair hung in sweaty tendrils before his eyes, and his face was flushed an angry red. His tongue peeked out soft and pink from between his teeth, signaling intense concentration. Hijikata’s lips parted obligingly whenever Gintoki swooped in for a sloppy kiss. 

“Touch me more,” Hijikata rasped, fingers curling around air as he fought mentally to grab Gintoki’s wrist and shove his fingers inside deeper. 

“Ohh, the happy medicine is working,” Okita licked over Hijikata’s ear, “You sound so sexy, Toshi...”

“Don’t-“ Hijikata grit his teeth, “Call me that, you fuckin- uhn... Shitty brat.” 

Okita’s hand was stroking his cock slowly as his eyes jumped from Toshi’s gaping hole and back to his wrecked face. He was throbbing, aching to be back inside of his childhood friend. Unbearably jealous that someone else was forcing those adorable, lewd noises out of him. Yet, so pleased just to listen. 

“He can take us both again, I think,” Okita forced out, desperate, “Let me start.” 

Gintoki seemed less than happy to back away from their toy, but he did so without a word. He licked his sloppy fingers with hungry eyes trained on Hijikata, looking as though he could pounce back on him at any given moment. 

Hijikata grunted as Okita’s erect cock breached him, filling him up with a familiar texture that his body had already long before begun to crave. His legs, locked in a forced vent position allowed for Gintoki to slide inside of him easily. They pushed together smoothly and filled him up so well, occupying such precious space that stole the air from Hijikata’s lungs. 

Hijikata could only cry out for more, the longer they played with him like that, forcing each other up against that spot again and again. Pushing him to the brink and yanking him back again. Unwilling to let him black out until they were satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really fucking hope no one expected some actual substance to come from this ^^;


End file.
